The present invention relates to a screwless disk drive frame positioning structure, which is designed for a computer base. By the present invention, the floppy disk drive frame/hard disk drive frame can be directly buckled to the computer base.
The prior art floppy disk drive frame/hard disk drive frame is buckled to a computer base by screws. That is, the floppy disk drive frame/hard disk drive frame is directly screwedly fixed to a computer base. Since in this operation, screw opener is necessary in operation, the speed in assembly and maintenance is reduced, and the maintenance cost is therefore increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide screwless disk drive frame positioning structure. In the present invention, two banks of hooks are installed below the hard disk drive frame. The outer sides of each hook is installed with guide. Two banks of the sliding grooves are installed at the interior of the front plate of the computer base. A hook is installed above each sliding groove. Next, each hook is disposed with an elastic element. Another end of the elastic element is connected to two ends of a pressure suffering plate. The floppy disk drive frame has a xe2x80x9c␣xe2x80x9d shape plate. One end surface of the floppy disk drive frame has two lateral sides with supporting plates folded outwards. The lower side of this end surface is suspended with a hooking plate folded outewards. The top of the floppy disk drive frame is suspended with a folding plate folded inwards. A plurality of hanging grooves are formed on the folded groove. The pressure suffering plate is extended with a bending plate having a concave portion. When the hanging grooves slide into the hooks, the two sides of the floppy disk drive frame will be confined. Now, when the pressure suffering plate is pulled down and the supporting plate is adhered to the front plate of the computer base. Further, the upper grooves of the pressure suffering plate are buckled to the hooking plate and the lateral sides of the pressure suffering plate are pushed into the sliding grooves of the front plate so that the front portion of the floppy disk drive frame is confined.
Therefore, by the present invention, the floppy disk drive frame/hard disk drive frame can be directly buckled to the computer base. This is the primary object of the present invention.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.